The song of Miracle
by dantez115
Summary: Después que Josuke fue tragado por una portal hecho por kira , el se encuentra con una chica llamada Mai-chan quien es una Maid que es utilizada para deseos violentos, pero Josuke no permitirá de nuevo que los malhechores se aprovechen o dañen otravez a Mai. (JosukexMai) (Crossover de Daily life of Mai-chanXJojo's bizarre adventure) (Descontinuado) (Reescrito en proceso).
1. Prologo

**_Morioh_**

"-¡Eres la única que conocerá mi identidad!" El asesino en serie dijo.

La batalla estaba llegando a un clímax, Kira estaba respaldada contra una esquina hipotética sin ningún otro lugar al que ir. Todas las piezas se pusieron en su lugar, después de una larga batalla, las cosas finalmente parecían como si estuvieran empezando a ponerse en su lugar.

Sin embargo, todavía tenía un truco bajo la manga. Los ojos de Haato se ensancharon tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que el supuesto padre estaba planeando.

"O-Oh, ¡no! ¡Bites the Dust está a punto de comenzar! Si no lo derrotamos ahora, todos aquí, ¡excepta esa dama, explotaran!"

La repentina comprensión llegó a todos, boquiabiertos por el shock, con la excepción de Jotaro, con su rostro serio todavía sosteniendo pero murmuró un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. El momento de la acción era ahora.

Jotaro junto a Rohan brotó de inmediato, los dos luciendo una cara de piedra mientras intentaban alcanzar a Kira.

"Jotaro!" Koichi gritó mientras observaba a los dos.

Josuke intentó correr, sin embargo, un chorro gigante de sangre de la madera empalada dentro de su pierna lo detuvo mientras jadeaba de dolor. Perdiendo cantidades de sangre, la lucha lo dejó herido.

"¿Vienes por mí Jotaro?" Kira preguntó con ira, "¡Cuando Bites the Dust fue creado, no quería toparme contigo!". En el stand de Kira, Killer Queen tenía el dedo muy cerca de su nudillo.

Esto no fue bueno.

"¡Acércate! ¡Solo trata de detener el tiempo! ¡Cuánto tiempo podrás detenerlo!" Dijo Kira mientras la sangre corría por un lado de su cara, manchando su traje de negocios. "¡Solo intenta acorralarme más! ¡Empujándome al límite de nuevo hará que active el Bites the Dust!"

"¡Jotaro, detén el tiempo! ¡No dejes que presione el interruptor de Killer Queen!" Dijo Josuke mientras extendía su mano a pesar de su condición, mientras Crazy Diamond se quitaba los pedazos a Josuke quien se paro para luego corer hacia Kira. Ya no le importaba morir, habia que detenerlo una vez por todas.

"J-Josuke Espera!" Grito Okuyasu mientras veia a Josuke moviendose rapido apesar sus heridas eran mayores no lo paraba.

El rostro de Jotaro se convirtió en el de la determinación con un pequeño indicio de ira.

Killer Queen agarró a la sorprendida dama por el brazo.

"Q-que?" Dijo sorprendida cuando una fuerza aparentemente invisible la agarró con fuerza.

"No, ¡este es el límite! Lo estoy presionando ..." dijo Kira antes de gritar, Josuke se acerco lo suficiente en para activarlo

"¡Ahor-!" No pudo terminar Kira ya que su vio a Josuke lo cerca estaba de el pero el lo habia activado

" **DORA!"** Rugio Crazy Diamond para luego darle un fuerte golpe hacia la mano de Killer Queen pero algo paso…

*clic*

Hubo un explosion cerca de la mano destrozada del Stand de Kira, haciendo un una pequeño agujero que estaba absorbiendo al su alrededor

"No escaparas de Nuevo!" Grito Josuke para Activar su Stand nuevamente

" **DORARARARARARARA"** Rugia Crazy Diamond para darle varios puñetazos a Killer Queen, quira no lo podia creer que estaba siendo derrotado. **"DORA!"** Grito Crazy Diamond para darle un golpe final en el rostro de Kira.

Kira salio volando hacia lejos de ellos aterrizando casi cerca de la mujer, Kira Jadeaba de dolor mientras, pero se preguntaba

"P-Por…Porque…n-no…fuciono…?" Preguntaba Kira mientras estaba muy condido y destrozado porque no funciono el Bites of Dust, el estaba seguro de haberla activado a tiempo pero su habilidad no funciono…o si…?

Ese momento Josuke noto el agujero detras de el que se hacia un poco grande, Josuke intento correr pero sus heridas lo impidieron, ya habia perdido mucha sangre y cayo de rodillas.

Josuke levanto su mirada para ver sus amigos quienes estaban impactados del agujero que estaba cerca de el, Josuke sonrio para luego darle un pulgar arriba y decir "Lo siento chicos, pero al menos…lo lograron." Eran sus 'ultimas' palabras de Josuke para luego ser absorbido por el agujero

"Josuke" Gritaron todos al Unisono al ver que Josuke ya no estaba, el agujero desaparecio…solo habia silencio…

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

En una mansion lejos de una ciudad, dentro de la masion se encontraba una chica limpiando una ventana, ella se llamaba Mai-chan vestia una traje de maid con un delantal blanco y un vestido azul claro, ella podria ser una maid cualquiera…no por ser, que ella _tiene un poder regenerativo._

Ella solo podia decirse una cosa ' _Porque soy usada como tortura y no como una persona normal…no puedo morir pero…duele ser como esclava de tortura…'_ Pensaba Mai con algo de tristeza

Derrempente un portal se abrió casi cerca de la mansion haciendo que Mai era sacada de sus pensamientos, ella se exalto cuando vio un agujero abriéndose de la nada, ella estaba asustada. Pero al ver bien, vio del agujero salir un muchacho muy herido con sangre por doquier.

' _Q-QUIEN ES EL?!'_ Se pregunto muy asustada y preocupada al ver un cuerpo, ella salio de la mansion para socorrer al muchacho herido, el tenia un uniforme morado, tenia modificado, tenia un peinado poco raro pero a la vez peculiar. Poseia dos emblemas de cada lado de su cuello, uno tenia un simbolo de la paz, y otro tenia un simbolo de Corazón…no era otro mas que _Josuke Higashitaka_

El tenia graves heridas, quemaduras, y agujeros de su pierna como si alguien lo habia incrustado algo. Ella puso su mano cerca de la nariz del muchacho…el seguía respirando pero muy lento, Mai sabia que no podia llevar desconocidos a la mansion…pero sentía que era lo correcto. Ella con un gran esfuerzo tuvo que cargarlo adentro de la mansion, era pesado pero no le tomo mucho tiempo en llevarlo adentro.

Mai estaba apunto de entrar pero fue detenida por una chica, "Mai, te había dicho que no podias salir de aqui sin mi permiso! Y Quien carajos es este sujeto!?" Grito la chica, ella también una traje de maid pero era diferente, tenia el cabello corto con una diadema blanco y no poseía un delantal.

"P-Perdoname Kaede-San, pero tuve que ayudarlo, todavía sigue vivo!" Decia Mai muy agitada y preocupada al ver que joven estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de sangre

"Me importa un carajo quien sea este sujeto si esta herido o no, no deberías salir de la mansion sin mi autoridad" Grito la chica llamada Kaede, quien veía muy enojada a Mai, la cual estaba asustada, pero ella sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"N-No lo podemos dejar morir, necesita ayuda medica…Por favor Kaede-san…" Decia Mai entre lagrimas viendo que el muchacho no tenia mucho tiempo

Kaede se molesto bastante al ver ese rostro tan desagradable para ella, pero sabia no era recomendable que un desconocido entre esta mansion…pero lo dejaria pasar

"* _Suspiro*_ Esta bien, pero seras torturada por tal accion imperdonable, y este muchacho muere sera tu culpa…" Decia muy seria mientras se iba del lugar, Mai-chan estaba casi arrepentida por una grave accion por parte de ella, pero sabia que este muchacho tenia algo especial

"M-Muchas gracias Kaede-Sempai…" Agradecia Mai para irse rapidamente a una habitacion

Kaede se le quedo viendo a ese muchacho _'Ese muchacho me da muy mala espina…'_ Pensaba Kaede al ver con algo de molestia al muchacho pero su instinto le decia que todo cambiara…

 ** _Habitacion de Mai_**

Despues de haber acostado al muchacho, Mai rapidamente saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar al muchacho, despues un rato el muchacho estaba totalmente avendado por Mai, la cual estaba muy preocupada por el ' _Que le Habra pasado…acaso alguien le hizo tal vil acto hacia el…solo de pensarlo me da mucha lastima…'_ Pensaba Mai al sentir demasiada preocupacion del estado del muchacho. Pero una puerta se abrio sacando a Mai de sus pensamientos, era Kaede la cual la veia de forma sadica.

"Mai…es hora de tu castigo…" Decia Kaede de forma sadica, Mai la vio muy asustada pero antes de irse, vio por ultima vez al muchacho la cual ella se acerco para darle un beso en su frente _'Espero que te recuperes bien…'_ Pensaba Mai antes de irse.

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Josuke se había despertado, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, sentia dolor en su cuerpo pero se soprendio al notar que estaba avendado por cinta medica, Josuke estaba confundido pero el alzo su vista para notar que estaba en una habitacion.

"En donde estoy?" Se preguntaba Josuke mientras miraba al su alrededor, el vio un espejo para notar que su cabello estaba desarreglado. "M-Mi peinado!" Exclamo Josuke para buscar rapidamente un peine, el consiguio ver una, con la ayuda de Crazy Diamond pudo agarrar el peine y comenzarse a peinarse.

Una vez arreglar su peinado, el dejo soltar un suspiro para redundar en su repuesta en donde andaba…un sonido de una puerta abriendose se escucho en la habitacion, la cual Josuke vio su cabeza a la puerta. Encontrándose una chica castaña con una ropa de sirvienta.

"Veo que te recuperastes mas rapido de lo normal!" Decia la chica quien era Mai sonriendo

"Eh…Hola…" Saludo Josuke muy confudido, "Puedo saber en donde estoy?" Pregunto Josuke muy confudido

"Estas en mi habitacion, en una masion exactamente. Por cierto me llamo Mai-Chan" Respondio Mai tambien presentadose

"Huh, bueno Me llamo Josuke Higashikata" Josuke tambien se presento ante Mai

"Josuke? Que bonito nombre!" Decia Mai con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Josuke

"Gracias" Agradecia Josuke mientras se rascaba su cabeza

"De nada, Por cierto. Debes de tener hambre no?" Pregunto Mai, luego un rugido de estomago se escucho en la panza de Josuke, mientras se avergozo dijo

"S-Si…" Decia Josuke un poco nervioso

"Que bien porque te prepare tu desayuno!" Dijo Mai sacado una bandeja de un desayuno de huevos y tocino junto un vaso de jugo. Josuke sonrio al ver el desayuno, Mai dejo el desayuno de Josuke en sus pierna,

"Muchas gracias! Mai-Chan" Agradecia Josuke mientras comenzaba a comer, Mai por alguna razon, se sentia bien al estar cerca de Josuke…es como…estuviera muy segura.

"Por cierto Josuke…" Decia Mai mientras Josuke la volteo a ver. "Me gusta tu cabello, es muy original y bonito" Decia Mai con un rubor, Josuke tambien se ruborizo

"G-Gracias Mai-chan" Agradecio nuevamente, despues que Josuke terminaba, comenzo decir

"Gracias por la comida, por cierto, exactamente que pais estamos Mai-chan?" Pregunto Josuke muy curioso

"Ah bueno, estamos en Japon" Confirmo Mai

"Japon?" Pregunto un poco incredulo mientras volteaba su cabeza en la ventana…estaba lejos de una ciudad. "Estas segura?" Pregunto Josuke nuevamente

"Si, estoy segura" Decia Mai

"En año estamos?" Pregunto Josuke un poco preocupado

"2004?" Afirmo Mai un poco confusa, Josuke se impacto de tal relevacion

"Han pasado 5 años?!" Se pregunto muy incredulo ya que alparecer habia viajado en el tiempo

"Oye Josuke, no recuerdas que paso?..." Pregunto Mai un poco preocupada

"Q-Que paso?" Pregunto Josuke muy impactado

"Saliste de un portal ayer, estabas totalmente herido…" Dijo Mai preocupada

Josuke se acordo lo que paso, cuando golpeo la mano de Killer Queen al mismo tiempo que activo el Bites of Dust, record que fue tragado por un agujero y quelo llevo este lugar…

Mai vio a Josuke bajado su cabeza de señal de tristeza, el sabia que no podia volver en su dimension o tiempo, solo ya no podia…esto desanimo mucho al Josuke ya que no veia la forma a regresar a su hogar, aprentado sus puños…sintio un abrazo, el abrazo fue por parte de Mai quien solo vio una forma de consolarlo.

"Se que no eres de este tiempo o mundo…pero puedes comenzar a vivir aqui!" Decia Mai para darles animos a Josuke, quien el joestar, subio la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa de esperanza dijo

"Tienes razon, no debo sentirme mal." Decia Josuke cambiando una de tristeza a positivo

"Que bien, si me disculpas, tengo deberes que hacer, si tengo tiempo te maestro toda la mansion" Decia Mai muy animada y apresurada, Mai dejo la habitacion, Josuke por su parte trato de pararse pero su cuerpo estaba un poco herido.

Josuke solo podia pensa _'Podre volver a ver otra vez a mi madre…podre ver a mis amigos…No lo se, siento que no hay una forma de volver a mi mundo pero tengo la esperanza que yo la encuentre en algun lugar…'_ Pensaba Josuke algo desanimado pero por lo mientras podia dormir esta mansion…

 ** _Despues de un rato_**

Josuke pudo pararse apesar de su estado, podia almenos caminar despacio, el salio de la puerta de la habitacion de Mai para ver el lugar…

Josuke podia ver lo elegante que estaba la mansion, todo ordenado y limpio. Por otro lado Josuke vio a Mai cargando un sesto de ropa, Josuke la quiso llamar pero se tropezo

"M-Mai-Chan!" Grito levemente Josuke para socorrerla, "Mai-chan estas bien?" Pregunto un poco preocupado

"J-Josuke, que haces aq-" No pudo terminar Mai ya que su mano fue aplastada por el tacon de alguien, ese alguien era nada menos que Kaede…

"Si seras estupida" Exclamo Kaede muy enojada, la cual Mai se asusto, pero ese momento Kaede volteo la cabeza para dirigirse al muchacho "Con que tu eres ese tal 'Josuke' la estupida Mai me hablo de ti." Dijo Kaede algo molestia mientras ponia su pie arriba de la cabeza de Mai, Josuke se impacto mucho y tuvo que intervenir

"Dejala en paz, solo fue una accidente" Dijo Josuke

"Tu no tienes derecho a ordenar, la que ordena aqui soy yo!" Le respondio a Josuke quien estaba un poco molesto, "Al rato lidare contigo, por ahora me encargare en castigar esta estupida, pelo de carne." Exclamo Kaede mientras agarro con fuerza el brazo de Mai lastimandola un poco.

Mai por alguna razon…sintio una ambiente amenzante…un aura salia del cuerpo de Josuke, quien tenia una rostro molesto, Mai sintio un miedo por sentir esa aura

"Que carajos dijiste sobre mi cabello?" Pregunto Josuke con voz grueso

"Tienes mierda en tus oidos, pelo de car-ARG!" Kaede no pudo terminar ya que sintio un puñetazo de la nadada muy certero en su rostro la cual la mando a volar dejando a Mai libre

"Huh?! Q-Que paso?!" Se pregunto Mai muy confudida porque Kaede salio volando, Kaede estaba en el piso mientras escupia algo de sangre y salia en su nariz, cuando levanto su mirada y noto que Josuke estaba delante suya, la cual ella se asusto

"Yo no dejo alguien quien se burla de mi asombro cabello, y no me importa quien sea! Tu dijistes que mi cabello parecia carne?!" Exclamo Josuke

"P-P-Pero-"

"Callate!" Grito Josuke mientras el piso con fuerza al piso hacienda asustar mucho a Kaede, derrepente su rostro comenzo a sanar

"P-P-Pero como?!" Decia Kaede muy incredula al ver que su rostro sano

"Es mejor que te larges de mi vista, no me importa si eres la quien mando o no, sit e vuelvo a escuchar decir algo de mi cabello, te multiplicare el dolor, me quede claro?!" Grito Josuke quien Kaede demasiado asustada se paro dijo

"H-Hai!" Decia Kaede retirandose rapidamente del lugar

Mai estaba impactada lo que acaba de ver, como Josuke lo salvo de un castigo de Kaede, quien muy en shock dijo

"J-J-Josuke! Que acabas de hacer?!" Pregunto Mai muy impactada

"Pues que mas, salvando tu pellejo." Decia Josuke ayudando a lavantar a Mai

Mai abrazo a Josuke soprendiedolo, ya que nadie en su vida la habia protegido de alguien quien la queria torturer nuevamente

"Gracias…Muchas Gracias por a haberme protegido, Josuke-kun…" Agradecia a Josuke quien el dijo

"Para eso estan los _amigos!"_ Dijo Josuke contento, Mai al escuchar _amigos_ se soprendio, ya que nadie la habia llamado amiga

"J-Josuke-kun…crees que soy tu amiga?" Pregunto Mai muy sonrojada

"Claro que si, los amigos se ayudan unos a otros" Dijo Josuke positivamente, Mai estaba muy feliz ya que nunca ha tenido un amigo,

' _Mi primer amigo en mi vida…'_

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	2. Afuera en 2004

Mientras tanto, Kaede quien estaba enojada pero tan bien confudida no lo podia creer que fue humillada por un don nadie

" _No puedo creer que un maldito mocoso me haya dejado tirada en el suelo como una perra, quien se cree?! Solo…que carajos fue lo que me golpeo? Nunca vi que me haya dado un golpe, es como si una cosa invisible me dio ese golpe, pero tambien senti como era curada al instante…Solo que fue eso?"_ Pensaba Kaede que no sabia en absoluto sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 **Regresando nuevamente con Josuke y Mai**

Mai le estaba dando a Josuke un recorrido en toda la mansion mientras lo ayudaba a caminar debido sus heridas. Tambien le conto sobre que es pertenecia de su jefe, ella no queria contarle sobre que era una esclava sexual ya que como vio anteriormente que Josuke tenia en la maltrataba algo de baja tolerancia si alguien insultara su cabello o algdecidio omitir esos detalles que solo esa una criada a limpiar aqui.

Josuke por su lado estaba asombrado por lo grande que era la mansion y tambien como era el diseño de la masion que era todo elegante y limpio.

"Wow este lugar es asombroso!" Exclamo Josuke muy soprendido, Mai solo se sentia algo de culpa de consiga misma ya que no era cierto, algunas de las criadas son usadas para metodos sexuales y/o humillacion y aparte que el no era de la mansion

"Si…lo es" Decia Mai con algo de melancolía, algo que dejo Josuke un poco confuso

"Eh? Pasa algo Mai-chan?" Pregunto Josuke algo confundido por tal repentina cambio de actitud

"Eh? No nada, por cierto Josuke. Cuantos años tienes?" Preguntaba Mai algo curiosa porque Josuke su tamaño era gigantesco

"Tengo 16 años, porque la pregunta?" Confirmo Josuke algo confuso, esa informacion dejo en shock a Mai

"16?! Tu no puedes tener 16 años, eres demasiado grande para tener esa edad, eres un año menor que yo!" Decia Mai muy impactada ya que el media aproximadamente 185 cm para que tenga esa edad.

"Bueno, mi tamaño viene de herencia de mi familia, es por eso que estoy grande." Decia Josuke mientras se rascaba su nuca

"Que viene de herencia?" Pregunto Mai

"Creo que no te he contado mi historia, bueno te la contare." Josuke prosigio en contarle su historia, cuando el nacio nunca conocio su padre biologico pero tenia a su madre, cuando el cumplio cuatro años sufria de una enfermedad lo cual lo llevo al hospital, un dia donde su madre queria llevarlo a una, ese dia estaba nevado fuerte lo cual era peligroso manejar ahi. Josuke solo pudo ver que quien ayudo a salir de la nevada fue muchacho quien tiene ahora, apartir de ese dia Josuke comenzo apeinarse como su Salvador. Y prosigio en contarle en como conocio a su primer amigo Koichi, sobre tambien sobre su sobrino Jotaro quien tenia 27 años y que le conto que es un usuario Stand, que eran manisfestaciones espirituales algo heredado por los Joestars y el poseia su marca de nacimiento y cosa que el tenia la habilidad de curar o reparar materia organica y materia prima. Tambien cuenta que pudo conocer a su padre biologico despues que los abandono a el y a su madre, entre su pelea contra los hermanos Nijimura, tambien sobre los asesinatos de su pueblo que eran obra de Kira Yoshikage, un mounstro de 30 años que mato a 48 mujeres durante todos sus años, despues cuenta como llego aqui por la causa defectuosa de la habilidad de Killer Queen.

Mai no sabia que comentar, su historia era poco creible pero en sus palabras eran honesta y sin ninguna pizca de mentira, ella solo podia creer que su historia era bizarra

"Y ese es mi historia…" Terminaba Josuke con algo de pena, Mai solo abrazo a Josuke ya que casi pierde su vida y que era fruto de una infielidad por parte de su padre.

"Josuke…no sabia que todas esas cosas te ocurrieron…" Decia Mai con algo lastima hacia Josuke

"No te preocupes, ya lo he superado, al menos pude detener al asesino por un costo mayor…" Decia Josuke con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Pero aun asi, no puedo creer que tuviste que casi dar tu vida.." Decia Mai con lagrimas en el borde

"H-Hey no llores, se que no puedo curarme yo mismo pero lo que me importa es que todas las personas inocentes esten a salvo, es lo que un protector hacer." Mientras acariciaba su cabeza, la cual se sonrojo, Mai dejando la vida Josuke por un lado, vio su traje destrozado

"Oye, tengo una idea." Dijo Mai llamando la atencion de Josuke, quien continuo diciendo "Vallamos de compras, tu ropa esta destrozada y quemada, puedo comprarte una ropa para que estes comodo" Decia Mai

"Me parece bien!" Contesto Josuke

"Que bien, me gustaria que conocieras a Sayurin!" Dijo Mai feliz, extrañando un poco a Josuke

"Sayurin?" Pregunto Josuke algo confuso

"Es una compañera mia que siempre vamos de compras pero ella esta ocupada, pero no importa. Primero me tengo que cambiar y vamos!" Dijo Mai dirigiendose a su habitacion, cuando ella salio llevaba a Josuke afuera de la mansion para irse a la ciudad

 _ **En la ciudad**_

Mai estaba llevando a Josuke un centro comercial, quien el sorprendido vio la tecnologia como avanzo aparte que habia gente con celulares raros y muchas tiendas de todo tipo aparte que tenian varias personas moviendose aun lado a otro.

Mai llevo a Josuke a una tienda de ropa quien le estaba provando de todo tipo, el Nuevo atuendo de Josuke era unas pantalones casi parecidos que poseia antes pero eran de color gris, con una camiseta negra y un con chamarra de color blanco con las mangas moradas pero conservando sus emblemas de paz y corazón, unos zapatos azul turquesa.

"Como me veo, Mai-chan?" Pregunto Josuke

"M-Muy bien" Decia Mai con un rubor en su cara

Después de haberse comprador la ropa de Josuke, ambos fueron a un puesto de comida rapida, ambos estaba comiendo unas hamburguesas, Josuke habia terminado para luego levantarse

"Bueno, voy al baño a lavarme las manos" Dijo Josuke

"Ok aqui te espero!" Decia Mai comiendo todavia su hambuerguesa _'Me habia gustado que huebiera ido Sayurin, le habría encantado en conocer a Josuke-kun…aun me cuesta creer que el tenga la habilidad de tener un espiritu que lo protege y sane a otras personas…"_ Pensaba Mai mientras casi terminaba de comer su hamburguesa pero alguien la detuvo. Mai sintio una mano pesada en su cabeza y hombro que no era de Josuke sino de alguien y volteo su cabeza par aver dos sujetos

"Hola Chiquita, veo que no tienes amigos" Decia el de lentes

"Porque no piensas como nosotros los candidatos?" Preguntaba el rubio

"P-Pero yo espe-"Mai no termino de hablar

"Ay no seas timida" Decia el rubio mientras los dos sujetos agarraba de los brazos a Mai

Josuke por su parte ya habia salido del baño pero se tomo la sopresa que ya no estaba Mai en la mesa _'Donde estara ella?'_ Pensaba Josuke pero una voz casi lejos se oía casi gritando

"Mai!" Exclamo Josuke hiendose rapido afuera, mientras los dos sujetos la llevaron un callejon donde pusiero a espalda a Mai, quien estaba un poco asustada

"Se podria decir que tienes un buen cuerpo, 'amiga'" Decia el rubio

"Si que lo es, que tal si nos conocemos mas al fondo…" Decia el de lentes con un tono sadico y perverso, Mai solo cerro los ojos para que solo pasara rapido…pero.

"Que creen que estan hacienda?..." Dijo Josuke quien los habia alcanzando justo tiempo

"J-Josuke-kun!" Grito de emocion Mai al ver a su amigo quien la vino a rescatar

"Ah conque tu eres ese sujeto quien estaba con ella, no es asi? Pierdete antes que te demos una paliza" Decia el de lentes

"Ja! Mirenlo no mas, el ya muy lastimado, de seguro lo dieron una paliza por imbecil que eres." Exclamo el rubio, Josuke solo tenia una mirada seria para luego decir

"Les pido de la forma mas amables que dejen a Mai en paz y se vayan de aqui" Decia Josuke con una mirada que denotaba seria

"Ja, te crees valiente por que estas musculoso" Decia el de lentes mientras sacaba una savaja

"Que haras, heore? Sacrificar esta perra?" Decia el rubio mientras tambien saco una navaja

Josuke se estaba molestando, tanto que se acercaba hacia ellos

"Por favor, no quiero pelear, lo pido de por favor que-" Josuke no termino de hablar ya que el rubio dijo

"Ahora te jodes, **cabello de mierda**. Solo vas conseguir tu muerte y la de ella" Ese comentario hizo que Mai le erizaba su piel, y volvio a sentir esa aura amenazante

' _oh…no…siento un mal presentimiento…_ ' Pensaba Mai para volver a mirar a Josuke, quien estaba ya enojado _'Lo sabia!'_ Grito internamente

"Que carajos dijiste de mi cabello?" Dijo Josuke muy tosco

"Que no oiste imbecil, que tu cabello parece mas a una mierda aplastada arriba de tu cabeza" Exclamo el rubio riendose despues de es comentario

' _Esto es malo…Muy Malo!'_ Grito Mai en su mente.

Josuke, comenzo a caminar

"Que acaso ya quiere que te lo cla-ARGG!" No pudo terminar el de lentes ya que el sintio una gran puñetazo en su rostro lo cual no lo vio venir, saliendo volando estrellándose en la pared y caer moribundo, el rubio se impacto al ver su amigo salir volando de la nada, y volteo su mirada denuevo a Josuke quien caminaba lentamente hacia el

"N-No te me acerces maldito! Si lo hacer se lo clavare a ella!" Gritaba muy asustado el mientras el apuntaba mas a Mai con su cuchillo

Josuke no hizo caso a esa amenaza y siguio caminando, el rubio ya muy asustado grito

"Maldito veras que si lo hare!" Grito el rubio antes que el cuchillo impactara en el pecho de Mai, Josuke dijo

"Oh de veras?" Dijo Josuke mientras activaba su Stand Crazy Diamond

" **DORA!"** Rugio Crazy Diamond atravesando con su puño a Mai y al rubio en sus abdomens, Josuke se acerco para agarrar el hombro de Mai.

"Al parecer ya no eres tan valiente, huh!?" Grito Josuke mientras puso a Mai de su lado, la cual se miro en abdomen estaba en perfectas condiciones

"Como lo hizo?" Se preguntaba mai pero algo le interrumpio

"AHHH! M-M-MI CUCHILLO ESTA MI ESTOMAGO!" Grito el rubio al ver su abdomen que se podia ver que el cuchillo estaba adentro de el

"Espero que aprendan en no aprovecharse de las chicas de Nuevo, ahora larganse antes que me arrepienta y cambie de opinion!" Grito Josuke a los dos quienes muy asustados salieron corriendo de lugar, Mai estaba en shock ya que no podia reaccionar hasta que Josuke le hablo

"Oye, te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Josuke muy preocupado, Mai cuando miro a Josuke ella lo abrazo con fuerzaq para decir

"Gracias, muchas gracias por haberme rescatado!" Mai Agradecia sin parar a Josuke mientras lloraba

"Ya, ya paso, ya paso lo malo. Relajate y respira ondo." Decia Josuke que trataba de traquilizar a Mai, quien hacienda caso al Josuke comenzo a respirar ondo y a exalar mientras se relajaba poco a poco.

"Creo que debemos de irnos de aqui, ya esta anocheciendo…"Decia Josuke mirando el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba,

"S-Si…" Decia Mai marchanose del lugar con Josuke

 _ **En la mansion**_

Josuke y Mai habian llegado a la mansion mientras estaban en la habitacion, Josuke se habia quitado la ropa para poner un atuendo para dormir, igual hizo Mai.

"Hoy fue un dia tenso, no crees Josuke-kun?" Pregunto Mai mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

"Si…creo que mañana me cambiare mis vendas" Decia Josuke quien se miraba su cuerpo abendado

"Um…Josuke," Decia Mai algo preocupada mientras Josuke volteo su cabeza para mirarla "si llego a morir, no te preocupes"

"Q-Que quieres decir que no me preocupe si llegas a morir?!" Decia Josuke en shock por ese comentario

"Veras, yo tengo un poder regenarativo que no importa si me hacen trizas o me asesine, yo puedo reviver por cierto periodo de tiempo, lo unico que pido que no te preocupes si me llegas ver en trizas, yo reviviré otra vez, ok Josuke-kun?" Terminaba de decir Josuke, quien el solo se quedo callado mientras solo decia

"No me preocupare…pero eso no significa que tengas que vivir de esa manera. Tu eres un humana como yo, pueda que tengamos poderes que nadie nos creyeran pero hay que usarlo para protegernos y defender a los necesitados. Mai-chan, tu me has dado un lugar donde quedarme para dormir, me has comprador ropa, por favor…déjame de volverte el favor en protegerte" Decia Josuke mientras acariaba la cabeza de Mai quien tenia un rubor dijo

"Esta bien…solo, no mueras, no quiero perder a mi amigo" Decia Mai mientras abrazaba Josuke quien el correspodio el abrazo para decir

"No moriré…confía en mi…" Decia Josuke abrazando a Mai…Lo dos se quedaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir para un Nuevo dia…un Nuevo dia para proteger a Mai…

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	3. 「CRAZY DIAMOND」

omega9028: Gracias por el apoyo.

(Nota del autor: Inventare nombres de algunos personajes ya que no se mencionan en el manga)

Habia nacido otro dia, los rayos del amanecer estaban resplandeciendo, los rayos del sol atravesaba las ventanas donde estaba Josuke quien se habia despertado por los rayos luz, el se habia levantado notando que Mai ya no estaban, en su recamara, esto extraño a Josuke, pero recordo que ella es una maid y tiene que hacer de chacha…Josuke solo se tenia muchos escalofrios y sentia malos presentimientos que tiene que ver ahora como se encuentra Mai. Josuke despues de haber cambiado sus vendas y poner su ropa nueva, Josuke salio de la habitacion en busqueda de Mai.

Josuke se puso a investigar en cada pasillo de la mansion registrando cada habitacion donde se encontraba Mai, cuando miro a la ventana podro divisar a 3 chicas, a dos de ellas reconocio prefectamente, pero la otra no la conocia. Entonces Josuke se dirigio al pasillo para encontrarse

"MAI-CHAN!" grito Josuke logrando llamar la atencion de Mai, quien lo vio muy contenta

"Josuke-Kun! Mira" Decia Mai mientras cargaba a una chica, Josuke se detuvo por un Segundo al ver una chica que al parecer no tenia extremidades de los brazos y piernas, esto dejo al Josuke en shock e impactado al verla esa condición.

"Quien es ella?" Pregunto Josuke algo preocupado e impactado

"Josuke, te presento Sayurin, es la quien te habia contando ayer!" Decia Mai contenta mientras cargaba a Sayurin quien no tenia una expresion alguna, Josuke se arrodillo para decir

"Hola Sayurin-chan, me llamo Josuke Higashitaka" Se presentaba Josuke mientras acariciaba su pelo, la cual movio su cabeza a direccion a Josuke, solo puso una expresión de curiosidad, comenzando a mover sus hombres que queria ser cargada por Josuke, el se puso nervioso y se limito en cargarla

"Jejeje, parece que le gusta" Decia Mai mientras veia que Sayurin estaba muy cerca de Josuke, haciendolo ponerse nervioso

"Creo q-que si" Decia Josuke, mientras cargaba a Sayurin

Mai estaba feliz que Josuke haya conocido a su unica amiga, ella volteo su cabeza par aver a Kaede, "Kaede-san, Mira!" Llamaba Mai a Kaede quien ella volteo a los demas

"Mira, Josuke-kun y Sayurin-Chan se conocieron!" Decia Mai con alegria, Kaede solo le daba repugna a ver esa escena pero dejo eso aun lado

"Como sea, Por cierto…" Decia Kaede mientras Mai volteaba su cabeza, tambien hizo Josuke "Tienes una 'reservacion' por un manofacturero para ahora en la noche y tendras que darles 'entretenimiento a los clients mietras prueban si Nuevo 'producto'" Decia Kaede mientras apuntaba a Mai

"Ademas…esta vez tambien quieren a Sayurin asi que limpiala y dale un baño." Decia mientras veia Sayurin, esto impacto tanto a Mai que a Josuke quienes se quedaron en shock, Josuke no sabia lo que le iba a pasar pero lo que sea que estaba planeando, no es bueno

"No puedes darles a Sayurin! Ella es como yo!" Gritaba Mai mientra abrazaba a Sayurin. Esto no le intereso mucho

"Idiota, no es obvio. Ellos no lastimaran a Sayurin" Decia mientras apuntaba a Sayurin, Josuke estaba por protesta pero Kaede hablo denuevo

"Y otra cosa…" Decia Kaede mientras miraba esta vez a Josuke, quien lo miraba un rostro serio, "El jefe quiere conocerlo, Josuke…" Decia Kaede mientras la miraba fria

"Tu 'jefe'?" Pregunto Josuke, sin quitar su mirada.

"Si, lo quiere a usted en su oficina. No se preocupe, solo sigueme…lo llevare ante el." Decia Kaede mientras esperaba Josuke. El solo la quedo viendo una mirada amenazante pero volteo su cabeza para ver a Mai y a Sayurin quien la miraban preocupada por el.

"No te preocupes, estare bien. Las volvere a ver…" Decia Josuke parandose mientras se fue con Kaede, Mai se preocupo demasiado por el mientras abrazaba a Sayurin

"Por favor…que te valla bien…" Decia Mai en voz baja

 ** _En los pasillos de la mansion_**

Josuke quien seguia a Kaede para encontrarse con el jefe, Josuke solo estaba preparado por lo peor

"Su nombre Keiji, es el dueño de la mansion, se encarga que todas las maids hagan sus trabajos correpondiente ademas que tiene relaciones con muchas empresas." Decia Kaede mientras le contaba sobre las estricta reglas de la mansion

"Y que es lo que quiere tu jefe conmigo?" Pregunto Josuke seriamente, Kaede miraro hacia atras dijo

"Quiere saber, si eres 'especial'"Dijo Kaede mientras miraba Josuke

"Que quieres de 'Especial'?" Pregunto Josuke

"Tu habias salido de un portal hace unos par de dias, sobrevivistes sabiendo que tus heridas eran mortales, y al parecer tambien tienes una habilidad llamada 'Curacion'" Decia Kaede, poniendo el ambiente tenso

"Quien te dijo eso?..." Pregunto Josuke frio

"Cuando ayer estaban platicando, pude saber que no eres inmortal pero puedes curar a personas de inmediato, es por eso que el jefe quiere conocerte…" Decia Kaede tambien fria, ambos se miranron en una ambiente tenso, habia pudo silencio, hasta que..

"Llegamos…" Decia Kaede deteniendose en una puerta doble, "detras de estas puertas esta el jefe Keiji, el tomara la decision si te quedas o te vas de aqui y nunca volveras a ver a Mai…" Decia Kaede mientras ponia una cara amenzadora, Josuke solo asintio, Kaede ya se habia retirado.

Josuke solo respiro profundo para luego entrar, el lugar estaba ordenado, mientras una silla estaba de espalda, se volteo mostrando un hombre con lentes, tenia cabello negro gris, tenia un traje gris con chaleco, el hombre lo vio con una sonrisa calida

"Con que usted es el joven Josuke Higashitaka, estoy en lo correcto?" Dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Josuke

"Si, usted es el Señor Keiji?" Pregunto Josuke

"Claro, porque no se sienta?" Decia el hombre mientras el se sento

"Si, claro" Decia Josuke

Los dos se sentaron mientras, uno saco una taza, "Quiere te, joven Josuke?" Pregunto Keiji

"S-si gracias" Dijo Josuke algo nervioso

Los dos comenzaron a beber te, "Bueno, sabras que la señorita Kaede le dijo que yo en persona lo llamaba?"

"Si, para que me llamo Señor Keiji?" Pregunto Josuke

"Cuenta sobre su poder curación" Pidio Keiji mientras bebia su te

"Bueno, no es un poder curativo, es una habilidad de restaurar cualquier materia, lo consegui cuando yo tenia 5 años" Decia Josuke

"Habilidad de restaurar?" Pregunto Keiji

"Si, es una habilidad que proviene de mi…Stand.." Decia Josuke mientras se arrempentia porque lo dijo

"Stand? Que es un Stand?" Pregunto Keiji algo curioso

"Bueno un Stand es una maifestacion de nuestra energia vital que se comporta como un defensor, en otras palabras, el tiene la habilidad de curar a gente y reparar materias primas" Decia Josuke

"Interesante, sabes te quiero pedir algo que nos beneficiara a tanto a ti que a nosotros" Decia Keiji

"Si recuerda a la sirvienta Mai es inmortal, ella esta trabajando para satisfacer las necesidades de los clientes, ya sea violandola, cuchillandola, quemandola y entre otras cosas mas." Decia Keiji mientras tenia una sonrisa calidad, Josuke se impacto pero tenia la compostura, "Si ella no es suficiente para satisfacer mas clientes, usted con su Stand podria curar mas sirvientas para no hacer ningun sacrificio en vano, usted tiene un gran talento para beneficiar en este servicio, le pagaria el doble en curar sirvientas para no perder mas…que opine, Joven Josuke? No le gustaria tener una sirvienta que tambien la pueda satisfacerl-"

" **DORA!"** Un puñetazo fue bien dado en el rostro de Keiji haciendolo callar aparte lo mando volando, Josuke por supuesto habia activado su Stand Crazy Diamond para darle un golpe a Keiji sin que se diera cuenta

"q-q-que f-fue?" Decia Keiji mientras estaba tumbado en el piso, pero el grito al sentir su mano siendo pisado por Josuke

"Es el trabajo mas asqueroso y vil que he escuchado en mi vida, hasta Kira era menos sadico con matar a su presas" Decia Josuke mientras volvia a pisar la mano de Keiji

"P-P-Porfavor, n-n-no me lastime, te lo ruego, te dare lo que sea." Decia Keiji quien suplicaba misericordia, a Josuke no le importo.

"Me importa un carajo lo que digas, tu solo quiere utilizarme en solo curar y ver a chicas siendo mascradas en mi presencia, y dime…" Decia Josuke mientras se ponia en la altura de Keiji quien estaba muy asustado "Cuantas chicas te Habra dicho exactamente lo mismo?..." Decia Josuke mientrando una expresion fria y seria poniendo aun mas aterrado a Keiji

"Ninguna?...bueno, entonces…"Decia Josuke activaba su stand mientras el acercaba su puño mientras decia "Yo tampoco escuchare tus suplicas mientras gritas... y es mejor que cierres tus ojos si tienes miedo"

Keiji estaba muy asustado por lo que cerro sus ojos

" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!"** Gritaba Crazy Diamond mientras le daba puñetazos consecutivos para luego **"DORA!"** Mandarlo afuera de la mansion quebrado el vidrio de la ventana donde salio volando…

Josuke solo suspiro, pero se acordo algo muy importante…"LAS CHICAS!" Exclamo Josuke mientras comenzo a correr y a buscar a Mai y a Sayurin, estaba desesperado en buscarlas ' _Maldita sea, Donde estaran ellas?!"_ Se preguntaba Josuke donde estaria las chicas. Mientras mas avanza se escuchaban jadeos de dolor y deseperacion debajo de piso…Josuke sin perder tiempo activo Stand

" **DORARARA!"** Grito Crazy diamond para romper el piso donde se escuchaban mas claros los jadeos de dolor de Mai, Josuke sin esperar se fue al pasillo de bajo, y se puso correr. Josuke escuchaban mas claros los gritos de dolor de Mai y Sayurin, Josuke estaba corriendo lo mas rapido posible, algunos sujetos miraron a Josuke correr a direccion a ellos

"Quien es este-" El gordo no termino de decir ya que fue callado por un puñetazo por Crazy Diamond, "Quien este sujeto?!" Gritaron algunos al ver que su jefe salio volando, Josuke no podia perder mas tiempo

" **DORARARARARARARARA!"** Gritaba Crazy Diamond feroz mientras mandaba volar a los sujetos, dejando el camino libre a Josuke que aun siguia corriendo, Josuke estaba abierta, cuando la abrio…se encontro lo peor…esta Mai desnuda mientras Sayurin estaba en los brazos de Mai pero ella tenia un cuchillo en el ojo…Josuke solo se quedo frio y no podia moverse…

"Asi que realmente murio…estan tan fria" Decia Kaede mirando al cadaver de Sayurin

"Pero Sayurin estaba viva hace un momento! Viva y llena de energia…pero esta **_Muerta_** …" Lo que dijo Mai dejo a Josuke muy perplejo…sentia que esa niña aunque no tenia brazos o piernas no merecia morir "Pero fue perforada por solo un cuchillo y **murio…** "

"Y yo…sin importer cuanto me torturen, me violen, me corte, me acuchillen no muero. NO ES DIVERTIDO?! JAJAJAJAJAJA" Reia maniaticamente Mai pero fue callada por una patada de Kaede

"Estupida como tu son los que mas me moles-"

" **DORAA!"** Un fuerte puñetazo fue dirigido en la cara de Kaede quien fue a volar para caer en el piso, ella sentia puro dolor en su rostro

"Q-q-que?" Se preguntaba mientras veia quien la golpeo, encontrandose nuevamente con Josuke…el cual la miraba con una expresion muy amenazante...

"No…tu eres la estúpida…eres una gran estúpida en dejar que mataran a Sayurin…Era sola una niña indefensa…y por ende golpeas sin motivo alguno a Mai…" Decia Josuke con una voz muy gruesa, Kaede por alguna razon comenzo a temblar de miedo

' _P-porque estoy temblando…acaso sera…miedo?'_ Penso Kaede muy asustada al ver a Josuke

"Arrepientate por tus pecados Kaede, por las maldades y torturas que le has hecho a Mai, incluido MATANDO A SAYURIN!" Grito Josuke

" **DORARARARARARARARARARARARA"** Grito Crazy Diamond mientras apaleaba a Kaede sin parar, ella solo sentia dolor…puro dolor…se preguntaba si esto era dolor…

" **DORA!"** Rugio Crazy Diamond ferozmente mandando a Kaede al techo del lugar travesando algunos techos quedando atascada en su recamara…

 _KAEDE: CRIADA PRINCIPAL DE LA MANSION, VARIOS HUESOS ROTOS EN TODO SU CUERPO, NECESITARA UNA RECUPERACION DE VARIOS MESES_

 _KEIJI: PROPETARIO DE LA MASION, BAJO EN COMA DESPUÉS LA GOLPIZA BRUTAL DE CRAZY DIAMOND, FUE ENCONTRADO POR LA POLICIA CULPABLE POR LOS ACTOS ILEGALES INVOLUCRADOS A VARIAS EMPRESAS…_

Josuke solo suspiro para socorrer a Mai, con la ayuda de Crazy Diamond curo a Mai, ella despertó viendo primero a Josuke

"Josuke, como-" No pudo terminar ya que el mencionado le estaba dando su chaqueta, ella acepto la chamarra, Mai volteo su mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Sayurin

"Ella era como yo…" Decia Mai comenzando a llorar "Era como una hermana para mi, cuando ella llego aqui solo era para que la cuidáramos, era como mi primer mejor amiga que tuve…cuando Kaede-san me golpea, me dejaba para que no la llegaran hacerle nada a ella…pero ahora…esta _muerta…"_ Decia Mai con mucha lamentacion

"Te entiendo, Mai-chan…" Decia Josuke, Mai lo vio para darse cuenta que también estaba llorando "Tambien perdi alguien importante…fue mi abuelo…mi abuelo era lider de toda la policia de la ciudad de Morioh, se encargaba en proteger toda la ciudad en con su vida…hasta que fue asesinado…" Decia Josuke mientras mas soltaba lagrimas…"Su sueño era que la ciudad estaba en paz sin ninguna amenaza…aun lo logre y que mis amigos estan ahi para protegerlo…jamas tuve mi abuelo a mi lado… lo mas seguro...el estaría orgulloso de mi…" Decia Josuke estaba apunto de caer en llanto pero fue besado por Mai, Josuke se soprendio por repentino beso, pero se dejo llevar, el beso duro varios minutos para luego los dos separarse dejando ver un hilo de saliva.

"Josuke-kun…porfavor…siempre estes de mi lado…Ya no quiero perder a mi unico amigo que tengo..." Decia Mai quien abrazo a Josuke, el correspondio el abrazo para tambien decir

"Te lo prometo…no nunca te dejare sola…Mai-chan…" Los dos se quedaron ahi por un rato

 ** _Rato despues._**

Las nubes se hicieron grises mientras la luz del sol era tapada…

Josuke y Mai hicieron una tumba para su amiga Sayurin, Josuke puso con cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga adentro del hoyo, Mai puso una flor en el pecho de Sayurin mientras Josuke comenzo a enterrar el hoyo. Cuando acabo comenzo a llover poco a poco…Mai estaba con paraguas mientras veia la tumba de su amiga sin emocion alguno mientras sintio un brazo que la rodeo, era la de Josuke quien mostraba una expresion de lastima pero seria…Mai se acerco mas a Josuke mientras miraba arriba y podia ver el alma de Sayurin podia ver a lo lejos del cielo, Josuke solo se quedo en silencio

" _Gracias por todo, Mai…fuiste una gran amiga desde que te conoci…y Josuke…espero que protegas a Mai, prometame que la cuidaras con tu Corazon y valentia, ella merece lo mejor…gracias Mai y Josuke…"_ Fue lo unico que dijo el alma de Sayurin mientras Josuke en su mente decia

' _Lo prometo Sayurin, prometo protegerla…'_ Decia en su mente mientras el alma de Sayurin sonrio y desaparecio en el suelo…

Aunque no sea su mundo, tiempo o dimension, tenia una razon porque llego ahi…

 ** _Proteger a Mai-chan_**

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	4. El niño Kizuna (1)

Josuke…honestamente, no sabia que hacer…El acaba de terminar una organizacion donde las sirvientas eran torturadas y violadas por varios sujetos, el derroto con facilidad al lider con su Stand **Crazy Diamond** , pero que hacer ahora? El sabia que no podia volver a su lugar donde pertenece. Lo unico que sabe es donde pertenece, la unica que esta a su lado en Mai y sabe perfectamente que no estara ahi para siempre.

…

…

…

Josuke se despertaba de una cama que no era de la mansion, el estaba una habitacion mas ordenada, habia una ventiladora en el techo, era un cuarto pequeño que solo tenia dos recamaras, Josuke vio a Mai donde ella todavia dormia, entonces el se dirigio a una balcon que estaba en la habitacion, afuera estaba toda la ciudad, el dia apenas estaba saliendo, habia gente caminando, un poco de trafico en las vias de automoviles. Josuke suspiro ya que estaban en un hotel de dudosa calidad, llevaban dos dias, aparte de ir varios hoteles los mas baratos posibles para asi no quedarse de mas.

'… _Y creer que mi vida alla era rara, aqui es peor…'_ Se dijo Josuke en su mente mientras daba un gran suspiro. Entonces el se dirigio a Mai mientras ella estaba totalmente dormida

"Hey, Mai…Hay que levantarnos…" Decia Josuke mientras movie el hombro de Mai

"…5…minutos…mas…" Decia Mai mientras se tapaba mas con su cobija, Josuke suspiraba mientras trataba de moverla un poco fuerte, al momento de girar se mostrando una cara algo molesta.

"No dejas dormir con gusto…" Decia Mai con los cachets inflados

"Oye hay que levantarnos, tenemos que ir de aqui…recuerda que no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar cada dia una habitacion…" Dijo Josuke mientras se ponia su chamarra morada.

"Oh, Esta bien!" Dijo Mai algo agitada ya que ella recordo que no habia suficiente dinero para dormir un dia mas en ese hotel.

 _ **Rato despues**_

Josuke y Mai caminaban afuera de las calles mientras Josuke estaba con su gorro puesto mientras Mai tambien usando una chamarra y gorra puesta, ellos caminaban hacia direccion a un restuarante de desayunos.

Ellos entraron para luego sentarse una silla, Mai noto que Josuke tenia una cara palida viendo al espejo.

"Emm…Josuke-kun, te sientes bien?" Pregunto Mai, Josuke la volteo a verla

"…Meh…algo…" Decia Josuke tomando el menu viendolo, Mai noto el cambio algo notorio en Josuke, antes era vivaz, amistoso y muy hablante pero despues lo que ocurrio de la mansion hace semanas, algo en el iba cambiando poco a poco menos amistoso.

"Bienvenidos a Jonathon's, que les puedo servir?" Dijo una camarera quien se acerco al duo

"Pidire unos omelette de huevos y un vaso de leche" Dijo Josuke

"Yo pidire unos waffles y una malteada" Dijo Mai

"Esta bien, ahorita estaran listos." Dijo la camarera para retirarse, Mai trataba de relajarse un poco pero vio a un niño algo familiar, entonces Mai alzo la vista par aver un grupo de chicas, en ellas se podia ver a un niño peliblanco de no mas de 10 años estaba con un collar negro para mascotas sentadas. Las chicas estaban conversando pero el niño no mostraba alguna expresion y rostro se miraba abajo.

' _Espera…no es acaso…'_ Pensaba Mai, cuando el niño alzo la cabeza, Mai le sono una campanita en la cabeza _'ES KIZUNA!'_ Grito Mai mentalmente

"Pstt, Josuke." Dijo Mai llamando la atencion Josuke

"Que pasa Mai?" Dijo Josuke

"Conozco a ese niño, su nombre es Kizuna. El tiene los mismos poderes que yo" Informo Mai a Josuke el cual se soprendio

"En serio? Quien? Acaso esta aqui?" Preguntaba Josuke mirando algunas personas

"Es el" Dijo Mai apuntando a hacia una direccion el cual Josuke vio donde apuntaba y era ese niño

"Es el, en serio tiene esa habilidad de regeneracion?" Preguntaba Josuke aun sin salir de su impacto.

"Si, deberia saludar y preguntarle como le ha ido" Dijo Mai parandose de su lugar pero Josuke la tomo de la mano

"Estas segura que es buena idea hablarle a alguien quien talvez no te pueda reconocer?" Preguntar Josuke algo dudoso sobre eso.

"Tu confia en mi! En fin, que puede salir mal?" Dijo Mai para irse a direccion al niño llamado Kizuna, Josuke quien estaba observando desde lejos como Mai se estaba acercando mas y mas a esa mesa

Mai habia llegado a la mesa donde estaba las chicas las cuales se silenciaron al notar a Mai.

"Em Hola!" Saludo Mai algo nerviosa al ver que ella la miraban con unas expresiones demasiadas serias, el niño Kizuna alzo la cabeza para notar que reconcia a esa chica

"Puedo saber quien es usted?" Pregunto una chica pelirubia quien miraba a Mai con una cara de pocos amigos. Mai se asusto un poco al ver esa expresion

"Em bueno me llamo Mai, quise saludar a ese niño que yo conozco" Dijo Mai rascandose la cabeza.

"Es usted señorita Mai?" Pregunto Kizuna con asombro al ver que su primera amiga quien no lo habia visto en meses estaba ahi

"Si Kizuna, soy yo! Como te ha ido?" Pregunto Mai, derrepente el niño se callo y se mantenio asi, entonces la chica pelirubia se levanto algo molesta

"Es mejor que te largues, y no quiero volver a verte para que te acerques a mi hermano menor." Decia la chica rubia para luego agarra una correa y jalar el cuello de Kizuna.

"Kizuna…acaso fuiste-?" No termino Mai ya que fue interrupido por la chica denuevo

"Que no oiste!? Largate de aqui Perra!" Dijo la chica para luego tomar una taza para echarsela al rostro de Mai pero, un vaso de leche choco contra la taza de café haciendo que rompiera y asi evitando que quemara a Mai, Mai y la chica rubia vieron a lo lejos a Josuke quien se acercaba hacia la mesa donde estaban

"No sabias que estas en un restuarante familiar?" Dijo Josuke emanando un aura morada quien estaba atras de Josuke

"Josuke-kun!" Exclamo Mai

"Josuke?..." Pregunto la pelirubia para luego sonreir "Con que el culpable de que metieran al señor Keiji a la carcel esta aqui…Vaya sopresa, aparte creo que eres quien me encargaron de ti…Josuke Higashikata…" Dijo la chica rubia, Josuke se soprendio al oir su nombre

"Quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?" Exclamo Josuke impactado

"Perdone mis modales, Mi nombre es Elmo Muraki, es mejor que te guardes tus preguntas. Ya que eres el encargado. Entonces si ella es la famosa Maid Mai. Quien prefirio a este arruina-empresas que ser vendida, perdona mis palabras groseras. Pero ya se termino el tiempo." Dijo la chica llamada Muraki, derrepente una jeringa aparecio derrepente hacia direccion en la frente de Josuke el cual **Crazy Diamond** lo detuvo a tiempo antes que se inyectara a Josuke.

"Que Demonios?!" Grito Josuke de sopresa al ver que casi fue inyectado

"Con ese tu _Stand?..._ " Se pregunto Muraki

"Acaso tu eres… **una usuaria…STAND**?!"Exclamo Josuke muy impactado no pudiendo creer que haya usuarios en este mundo

"Que si lo soy Josuke, es mejor que te dejes por la manera mas suave que una flor o saldras herido como un perro atropeyado" Dijo Muraki mostrando de su jaqueta muchas jeringas de color rosa.

' _Demonios ahora tengo que lidiar otra vez con usuarios Stands Otra vez! Pero eso no es importante, lo importante es escapar de aqui o las cosas se pondran feas!'_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Oh si, se viene un arco muy bueno que tengo planeado pero no lo voy a revelar. Espero que le hayan gustado**


	5. El niño Kizuna (2)

Josuke lo que tenia entendido, un usuario stand atraen otros usuarios stands, el solo sabia que en su mundo solo habian pocas personas quienes portaban uno, pero el nunca penso que donde estaba el ahora mismo habia tambien Usuarios stands. El estaba frente a una usuaria, Josuke tenia que tener cuidado ya que no sabia que habilidad tenia la chica llamada Elmo Muraki quien le habia lanzado una jeriga con tal de inyectar a Josuke, el activando su Stand **Crazy Diamond** detuvo esa Jeringa. Pero para su sopresa Muraki podia ver a su Stand revelando que ella tambien era usuaria.

' _Maldicion! Si ella conoce a ese sujeto Keiji, debe ver mas usuarios stands aqui'_ Pensaba Josuke mientras Mai estaba detras de el algo asustada.

"Oh bueno Josuke, si quieres la dificil te dejare. No quiero reveler mi Stand. Hinata, Yumi" Dijo Muraki para chasquear sus dedos quienes las dos chicas quien estaban acompañada con ella se levantaron de la mesa.

"Si Muraki-Sama!" Dijieron ambas al unison

"Acabenlo" Ordeno Muraki, Josuke se puso en guardia

"A la orden Muraki-Sama!" Exclamaron el duo

"Mai, ocultate" Dijo Josuke a Mai, la pelicastaña obedecio la orden de Josuke y se fue a lado del mostrador

" _ **「**_ _ **Swish Swish**_ _ **」**_ _ **!**_ " " _ **「**_ _ **Barbie Dreams**_ _ **」**_ _ **!**_ " Gritaron ambas, El stand de Hinata es mostrando por sus dedos que estaban hechos de cuchillos y la de Yuma era que sus brazos una grandes cuchillas y lanzaron cuchillas y cosas puntiagudas hacia Josuke.

" _ **「**_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _ **」**_ " Grito Josuke, asi **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Aparecio frente de el.

" **DORARARARARA!** " Rugia **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Mientras repelia las cuchillas de ambas chicas.

' _Vaya…Gran poder…gran velocidad…y sobre todo buena durabilidad…sin embargo es de rango corto de no mas de 5 o 10 metros y su potencial es bajo, este Stand si que es algo peligroso.'_ Pensaba Muraki quien tenia la correa de Kizuna, el chico estaba un poco confundido lo que pasaba

"Chicas, ataquen de lejos y diferentes posiciones. Sera de mas efectivo para acabar con el…" Ordeno Muraki

"Si Muraki-sama" Dijieron ambas

' _Demonios, tengo que pensar como librarme de estas locas.'_ Pensaba Josuke mientras miraba ambas chicas quienes se movian rapido.

"Ten esto!" Grito Hinata lanzando cuchillos.

"Toma!" Grito Yumi acercandose hacia Josuke.

Josuke esquivo por poco el ataque de Yumi agachandose mientras **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Repelaba los cuchillos de Hinata. En uno de eso ataques, Hinata corto un pequena parte del brazo de Josuke mientras Yumi le atino a su pierna bajo del derecho, haciendolo sangrar un poco en esas partes. Josuke grunio un poco pero tenia que concentrarse en la pelea que tenia.

Entonces Hinata se cambiaba de pocision mientras Yumi se alejaba de Josuke, el se saco el cuchillo de su pierna, Josuke tenia que planear algo rapido ya que sino lo hacia moriria

Entonces Hinata otravez lanzo su ataque hacia Josuke, **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Tomo el cuchillo para lanzarselo hacia ella con una gran velocidad, sin embargo solo corto su hombro quien enojada miro a Josuke

"Maldito! Ahora veras!" Grito Hinata lanzando varios cuchillos, al igual que Yumi se acerca a Josuke corriendo.

" **DORA!** " **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Rugio golpeando el suelo mientras una gran barrera aparecio frente de Josuke. Yumi no se esperaba sobre eso y derrepente " **DORA!** " el stand de Josuke golpeo Yumi quien rapidamente hizo una X en sus brazos para mortiguar el golpe pero fue tan fuerte que lo mando metros atras.

"Es…fuerte…" Exclamo Yumi con sudor en su frente

"Yumi…no te dejes vencer tan facil o acaso quieres defraudarme" Dijo Muraki con una mirada penetrante asi asustando a Yumi.

"N-No Muraki-sama, no dejare que un baboso me derrote!" Grito Yumi enojada, Josuke aun mantenia una expresion neutral

Josuke miro hacia Hinata quien ya no estaba ahi, derrepente la mencionada aparecio a lado de Josuke para asi lanzarle una cuchillo en la cabeza. Pero vio que **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** estaba de lanzar unos de sus cuchillos. Pensando que lo iba a lanzarsela se alejo pero salio direccion a Yumi quien no se espero ese ataque apenas dura esquivo danandola en su rostro.

"ARRG! ERES UN MALDITO!" Grito Yumi de furia quien salio corriendo hacia Josuke, Hinata tambien furiosa lanzo varios cuchillos hacia direccion a el. Josuke salto para esquivar el ataque Yumi, para luego Josuke con su stand lanzar un cuchillo hacia Hinata, Hinata viendo venir ese ataque lo esquivo, el cuchillo salio volando hacia fuera perdiendose de la vista

"JAJA! FALLASTES AHORA ME TOCA!" Se burlo Hinata lanzando mas cuchillos, igualmente **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** los repelia con golpes, Yumi lanzo una ataque hacia Josuke quien con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba esos ataques algunos que otros cortaba su cuerpo haciendo grunir de dolor entonces Josuke quien estaba en el mostrador vio la malteada que pidio Mai. No mas opcion, Josuke lanzo la malteada hacia al rostro de Yumi cerro sus ojos perdiendo la vista por ahora. Josuke estaba por darle un golpe a Yumi con **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Pero-

"TE TENGO! YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA!" Grito Hinata victoriosamente, Josuke solo volteo su cabeza con una sonrisa tambien. "DE QUE TE RIES BASTARDO!?" Grito Hinata

"Deberias tener mas defensa en tu cuerpo en vez de tener mas ofensiva…" Exclamo Josuke

"CALLATE, PORQUE AHORA MORI-ARG!"Hinata grito de dolor debido que un cuchillo se incrusto en su espalda. "C-como es posible…" Decia Hinata entrecortada.

"MALDITO PAGARAS POR HACERLE ESO A-"

" **DORA!** " **「** **Crazy Diamond** **」** Grito dandole un golpe en la cara de Yumi quien salio volando cerca de Hinata

"C-Como es posible?!" Grito Yumi quien tenia sangre en la nariz

"Me gustaria contarles, pero no tengo tiemp-ARG!" No pudo terminar Josuke ya que _**「**_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _ **」**_ Fue inyectado por jerigas rosadas en los brazos. Josuke vio que Muraki estaba cerca de el…Entonces ella sonrio calidamente, derrepente las piernas de _**「**_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _ **」**_ tambien fueron inyectadas haciendo que cayera de rodillas

"Oh Josuke-kun, eres alguien interesante con un poder aterrador. Me encanta! Pero lastimosamente me pidieron que te eliminaran del camino…pero la verdad no te quiero matar…" Decia Muraki agachandose donde estaba Josuke, "Te mandare a un lugar que problamente de sea de tu agrado pero si estaras 'seguro'…" Decia Muraki con una sonrisa calida

"Josuke-kun, Ayudame!" Gritaba Mai, Josuke vio a lo lejos que unos tipos tenia atrapada a Mai quien tenia un moreton en su ojo derecho

"MAI-CHAN! DEJALA EN PAZ!" Gritaba Josuke tratando de moverse pero cayo al suelo sin sentir sus extremidades. "MALDITA! QUE ME HICISTE!" Gritaba Josuke que solo movia su cabeza para ver a Muraki con rabia

"Oh Josuke…Mai seria un problema mas pero si tanto te preocupa ella. No te preocupes, yo sere su duena y la cuidare como tu la cuidas sin embargo sera a mi modo." Dijo Muraki para levanter a Josuke para luego.

 _ **SMOOCH!**_

Josuke se soprendio demasiado al ver que Muraki lo beso, Mai quien se impacto al ver se molesto bastante.

"OYE GATA! DEJA A JOSUKE-KUN SOLO! DEJALO EN-" Mai no pudo de terminar su frase ya que Muraki le lanzo un jeringa en el cuello haciendo que Mai cayera demasiada, luego Muraki chasqueo sus dedos para luego los sujetos quien tenia a Mai se lo llevaran.

"Maldita infeliz…" Decia Josuke tratando con sus fuerzas restantes de pararse pero era inutil.

"Ya Josuke-kun…" Muraki escucho unas sirenas de policia "Heh Justo a tiempo, tu transporta ya llego…ahora solo necesito…Cerrar esa linda boquita tuya…" Derrepente unas manos aparecieron tomando el rostro de Josuke para sellarle su boca con un tipo tape para que sea invisible para los no-usuarios. Entonces Muraki dejo Josuke no sin antes inyectandole en el cuello y lo dejo en el suelo para luego ponerse frente de unos oficiales que se aproximaban.

"S-Señorita Muraki, se encuentra bien? que paso aqui?" Pregunto un oficial

"Oficiales, yo esta bien, no Sali lastimada, por suerte he encontrado unos de los socios de Keiji"

"Socios? Este joven pertenece a ese organizacion tambien?" Dijo un policia

"Si oficiales, mis guardespaldas pudieron neutralizarlo pero salieron lastimadas brutalmente. En cuanto ese sujeto seria meterlo a una carcel de maxima seguridad, es un peligro para nuestra ciudad. Si pueden ver el tenia armas blancas en su posicion y tambien tenia la intencion de asesinarme en frente de gente inocente…" Exclamo Muraki finguiendo su lamentacion y miro a Josuke con una sonrisa desquiciada, el se estaba dormiendo solo podia ver con odio a Muraki

' _Maldita Perra!'_ Gritaba Josuke en su mente

"Lo entendemos, llevaremos a este muchacho tras las rejas!" Decia los oficiales para llevarse a Josuke cargandolo para luego esposarlo y meterlo a una camioneta grande. Antes que los oficiales cerraban las puertas a lo lejos vio a Mai que estaba siendo metida a una limosina junto con Kizuna que estaba asustado, pero el chico vio tambien de lejos a Josuke mostraba una expresion de…determinacion?...Josuke solo vio que los policias cerro las puerta y el cayo dormido…

…

…

…

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

Josuke abrio de golpe para darse cuenta que el estaba dentro una celda de metal que lo rodeaba, el vestia un traje de color naranja que tenia un numero "189007" solo habia una ventana demasiado reforzado que solo estaba un aire acondicionado aparte de que solo habia una ventana abierta.

" _ **「**_ _ **Crazy Diamond**_ _ **」**_ _ **!**_ ' Grito su stand para luego

" **DORARARARARA!"** Rugia pero la pared era exageramente fuerte haciendole imposible a Josuke, el pelo de Josuke se erizaba mucho para el apretara los dientes con fuerzas y mirando con furia hacia la pared.

"Maldita….MALDITA PERRA DESCARADA DE LA RE-MIL PUTAS ZORRA DESQUICIADA!" Gritaba Josuke de furia mientras pateaba la pared hasta que-

"Oye, Oye! Tranquilizate!" Dijo una voz masculina detras de su espalda, entonces el se volteo para ver un sujeto de pelo castano, Delgado, mientras tenia una barba de forma de candado algo corto. Tambien tenia un traje de celda y media la misma altura de Josuke. "Enojandote aveces puede lastimarte el Corazon sabias" Decia el tipo acostado mirando el techo. Josuke quiso decir algo pero el tenia razon, no habia razon para enojarse de esa manera. El se puso su espalda para caer sentado agarrandose la cabeza.

"Porque no escape junto con Mai y ya?...Demonios…soy un tonto en dejarla sola…." Decia Josuke con mucha lamentacion

"No se de que estas diciendo pero Ok!" Decia el sujeto con un pulgar arriba.

"…" Josuke no tenia ganas de responder al sujeto

"Bueno, se como te sientes…emm?"

"Josuke…" Dijo Josuke sin animos

"Si, Josuke, se como te sientes, yo perdi alguien pero la verdad no es motivo de ponerte asi, aunque tienes un problema que sea dificil siempre abra una solucion" Dijo el Sujeto aun mirando al techo

"…"

"Que onda con tu cabello?…" Dijo el sujeto mirando a Josuke

"Y el tuyo?" Dijo Josuke

"jejeje…Touche…" Dijo el sujeto…"Sabes me agradas, Mi nombre es John, 17 años de edad. EUA!"

"jejeje…bueno, eres amigable, me llamo Josuke Higashikata, 16 años, Japon, Morioh!" Dijo Josuke

"Morioh? Debe ser una ciudad nueva…" Dijo el sujeto llamado John

"Bueno…si…" Dijo Josuke algo melancolico

"Entonces de que te arrestaron?" Pregunto John

"Me incriminaron de algo que yo no hice…" Dijo Josuke apretando los puños de enojo

"Ouch…eso un golpe bajo viejo! Bueno a mi me arrestaron por hacer estafas y hacer trampas en casinos, y fue jejeje divertido amigo! Me acaban de arrestar hace unas par de horas" Dijo John con algo de sonrisas, haciendo que Josuke se pusiera algo incomodo.

Entonces John bostezo para estirarse y levantarse también estirándose

"Bueno…que tal si vamos a la tienda y platicamos un poco alla? Aqui esta algo incomodo" Dijo John hiendose a la puerta mientras metió su brazo en su traje para sacar unos lentes oscuros.

"Oye, no vez que estamos encerrados en un lugar que ni siquiera-" Josuke no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio a John tocar la puerta y las luces se fueron, asi abriendo la puerta de Josuke y de John. Pero lo que mas impacto a Josuke es que vio a John tener un aura Amarillo para algo regresara a el.

"A-Acaso tambien…eres un usuario stand?" Dijo Josuke impactado, ya que vio a las 3 usuarias stands de antes, aun se seguía impresionándolo que este mundo había mas

"Si tengo un Stand…mmm pense que era el unico que poseia uno este pais…Bueno...supongo que puedo confiar en ti, porque me agradas mucho..." Dijo John reuniendo una electricidad en su hombro

"Como era tu nombre?" Pregunto Josuke

"John Bravo, Josuke te presento mi Stand _**「**_ _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_ _ **」**_ …." Dijo John mostrando un una gato al estilo de caricatura de los 80's en el hombro rodeado de electricidad azul.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **STAND:** _ **CRAZY DIAMOND**_

 **USUARIO:** _ **JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA**_

 **PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN: A**

 **VELOCIDAD: A**

 **RANGO: D**

 **DURABILIDAD: B**

 **PRECISION: B**

 **POTENCIAL DE DESARROLLO: C**

* * *

 **STAND:** _ **SWISH SWISH**_

 **USUARIO:** _ **HINATA**_

 **PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN: C**

 **VELOCIDAD: B**

 **RANGO: A**

 **DURABILIDAD: D**

 **PRECISION: C**

 **POTENCIAL DE DESARROLLO: C**

 **STAND:** _ **BARBIE DREAMS**_

* * *

 **STAND: _BARBIE DREAMS_**

 **USUARIO:** _ **YUMI**_

 **PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN: B**

 **VELOCIDAD: A**

 **RANGO: E**

 **DURABILIDAD: C**

 **PRECISION: C**

 **POTENCIAL DE DESARROLLO: D**

* * *

 **STAND:** _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_

 **USUARIO:** _ **JOHN BRAVO**_

 **PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN: ?**

 **VELOCIDAD: ?**

 **RANGO: ?**

 **DURABILIDAD: ?**

 **PRECISION: ?**

 **POTENCIAL DE DESARROLLO: ?**


	6. 「DIGITAL SHADOW」(1)

"Josuke Higashikata te presento mi Stand _**「**_ _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_ _ **」**_ …." Dijo John mostrando un una gato al estilo de caricatura en hombro rodeado de electricidad azul.

" _ **「**_ _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_ _ **」**_?" Dijo Josuke confuso y vio al gato azul que estaba sentado en el hombro derecho de John.

"Si, el es mi fiel compañero en cuestión de fuga de prisión, el se encarga de manifestarse en la tecnología no importa que tan avanzada sea o futurística. El se manifiesta y corrompe los datos de información y electrónico asi manipulando 100 porciento. Apoco no carnal?" Dijo John, el gato llamado **「** **DIGITAL SHADOW** **」** comenzó a despertarse para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa

"Meow! (=ↀωↀ=)" El gato maulló

"Wow, es asombroso" Dijo Josuke mientras un recuerdo para nada bonito se vino el mente _'Mas asombroso que ese Stray Cat'_ Penso Josuke con un escalofrio, derrepente John se agacho para dejar al gato para que el gato se surmigiera en el piso dejando un poco de electricidad

"Bueno, que tal si ya nos vamos. Las alarmas también puede detectar en cualquier momento, _**「**_ _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_ _ **」**_ aveces tarda en manifestarse en todo tipo de tecnología y electricidad de la prisión entonces hay que adelantarnos, ok?" Dijo John para salirse de su celda y comenzo a caminar hacia al pasillo.

"Esta bien!" Afirmo Josuke

Los dos prisioneros caminaban mientras de arriba se escuchaba demasiados pisotones y daba aviso que eran demasiados guardias aproximándose al lugar.

"No es mejor que apresuremos el paso?" Dijo Josuke algo preocupado

"Nel, yo creo que es lo de menos…" Dijo John al mira la palma de su mano, la cual mostraba un porcentaje de _44% A 100%_ "Bueno creo que cierro esta puerta" Dijo John haciendo un gesto con la manos las cuales cerraron por completo las cerraduras en donde iban a pasar varios guardias "Y esta" Haciendo otra vez el gesto se cerro otra gran puerta donde también iba a pasar un gran numero de guardias

"Wow entonces tienes acceso por ahora esta area?" Pregunto Josuke

"Correcto mi querido compadre, pero ya todo será bajo mi control…" Decia John mirando otra vez su palma donde decía _53% A 100%_

"Bueno se vienen varias guardias entonces vamos para acá…" Dijo John doblando la derecha, Josuke todavía seguía acompañando a John "Aun que mi stand no es de ataque, puedo usar de contraataque si peleo contra un robot, centinelas o-"

"DISPAREN FUEGO A DISCRESION!"

"Eso…" Dijo John extendiendo su mano, derrepente una gran explosión se provoco a lado de los guardias heriendolos mucho.

"Vamonos Josuke, al parecer se pusieron muy _bravos con John Bravo_ , eh? Eh?" Decia John sonriendo y apuntando a Josuke con sus dos manos, Josuke no le dio gracia ese chiste tan malo. "Olvidalo…" Dijo John algo avergonzado.

"Es mejor ir por nuestra ropa…" Dijo Josuke

"Buena idea…perdón por mi mal genio…" Dijo John, después que ellos pasaran en el comedor, fueron donde tenían, habían guardias quienes los apuntaban con pistolas

"ALTO NO SE-"

" _ **「**_ _ **CRAZY DIAMOND**_ _ **」**_ _ **!**_ " Grito Josuke para luego

" _ **DORARARARARA!"**_ Rugia mientras lanzaba golpeas a los guardias pero no lastimándolos severamente

"Wow, tengo que decir que tu Stand también monstruosamente increíble, Josuke!" Dijo John asombrado

"Jeje Gracias!" Agradecio Josuke

Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala de pertenencia Josuke encontró su pantalón, y chamarra que le había regalado Mai…En cambio John tenia una camiseta negra con una chamarra de cuero negro con puntas, pantalones azules, cinturón de piel y botas militares

"Debes de tener mucho dinero…" Dijo Josuke algo intrigado

"Aveces tengo que hackear cuentas bancarias de millonarios para sobrevivir…" Dijo John ganando una mirada de confusión de Josuke "Tambien soy un ser humano!" Decia John

"Ok….?" Dijo Josuke mirado hacia otro lado

Josuke y John aparecieron en la sala de recepción donde no habían nadie, esto intrigo a Josuke pero John se detuvo para cerrar los ojos.

"Josuke detente" Exclamo John

"Eh? Porque?" Dijo Josuke algo confuso

John teniendo los ojos cerrados, veía atravez de unas cámaras varios guardias que mantenían en posición y ocultos "Es mejor no ir alla, vamos aca" Dijo John abriendo los ojos para irse a una almacen. John apunto a una ventana arriba por lo cual tenían que escalar. Ellos comenzaron a escalar y salieron afuera de la prisión.

Entonces ocultos en los arbustos se escabullieron y fueron donde estaba la cochera donde estaban las motos y Autos. "Escoge: Moto o Auto" Pregunto John a Josuke

"Emmm moto" Dijo Josuke apuntando a dos motos patrulleros.

Entonces los dos se subieron a las motos, Arracaron y-

 **BAM!**

Ambos salieron disparados entonces John miro su mano y decía que ya estaba en _100%_

"Adios mi compadre…" Dijo John

" _ **「**_ _ **DIGITAL SHADOW**_ _ **」**_ _ **「**_ _ **OVER**_ _ **POWER!**_ _ **」**_ " Grito John

Entonces una gran energia azul provino de debajo de la prisión el cual se encontraban un generador gigante que estaba girando agresivamente,

" _ **MEOW (=①ω①=)!"**_

 **KA=BOOM**

Una gran explosión provino esa prisión, John sonria victoriosamente hasta que-

"ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?! PUDISTES HABER LASTIMADO A ALGUIEN!" Gritaba Josuke mientras manejaba

"MIRA JOSUKE, ESO LO QUE HICE NO FUE UNA EXPLOSION!" Gritaba John mientras maneja

"ACASO TE REFIERES-" Josuke no pudo terminar porque John hablo

"SI, UNA BOMBA EMP!" Termino John la frase,

En la prisión, las patrullas no funcionaban y tampoco las radios, motocicletas, o cualquier tipo de tecnología, no funcionaba dejándolo inútiles.

Josuke se alivio por esa información pero

"ATENCION, JOHN BRAVO Y JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA, DETENGAN SUS VEHICULOS Y ENTREGANSE POR LA BUENAS O USAREMOS FUERZA A LAS MALOS!" Dijo un helicóptero

"MALDICION! ESTO ES MALO!" Dijo Josuke mientras mantenía la frente adelante y John igual con una expresión seria mientras aun seguia manejando y de su hombro aparecio su gato...

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **STAND:** **「** **DIGITAL SHADOW** **」**

 **USUARIO:** _ **JOHN BRAVO**_

 **PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN: D**

 **VELOCIDAD: B**

 **RANGO: A**

 **DURABILIDAD: B**

 **PRECISION** **: D**

 **POTENCIAL DE DESARROLLO: A**

 **HABILIDAD: Puede manipular y controlar la zona ya sea tecnológica o eléctrica sin importar el año o década sera corrompido y manifestado, pero el usuario debe esperar cierto tiempo para obtener dicha zona, como 5, 10, 15 o asi sucesivamente dependiendo de que están grande esta la zona.**


End file.
